You wrecked me
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Regina and Tinker Bell are talking about past and present, and Regina want her help. Tink however doesn't see why she should help her as she doesn't owe her anything after wrecking her so many years ago. She did more than get her wings clipped. FairyQueen


**_Author's Note: _**Okay so I have been listening to Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus too much, but the song fits them and after watching some vids with the two of them on YT this came to me. It was done before last Sunday's episode though.

* * *

**_You wrecked me _**

"Was being happy such a terrible thing?" I snapped, holding Regina's warm heart in my hand still.

"Yes, yes it was," I she snapped back at me.

Her heart beating in my hand, as hard as mine was beating inside my body. Hard of anger, I was tempted to crush her blackened heart; tempted to let her take the fall for what she had done to me. Had she any idea of what she had done so many years ago, did she even care.

I pressed the black heart back in her hand and started walking away, I needed air. Oh how I wish that Blue hadn't clipped my wings so I still could fly. Now all that was left was magic like hers, made of anger, of hurt.

Why couldn't she just have gone to him, the man in the bar? Why had she backed away? I needed to know why she was so afraid of being happy, so afraid of love. I double back to her and said, "What are you so afraid of, Regina, what are you afraid will happen if you let yourself be happy?"

"I am afraid I will lose it all again," honesty, rare I knew. I saw defeat is those beautiful dark eyes. Eyes that so many years ago had been filled with hope, with dreams, now it was fear, anger and sorrow.

"And if you don't lose it?" I needed to know. I hated to admit how much I wanted to take her into my arms and hold her close, try to make her feel better. Something held me back though, the fact that she had wrecked me, she was the reason I had my wings clipped, that I was no longer the fairy I used to be.

"What you are talking about is a Fairytale, for me there is no happy ending, I've done too many bad things," she whispered, turning away. Was she crying?

"You know all too well you were born into one, everyone in that world you was in know that, you are the evil queen. You were once good and pure Regina, what happened to you?" I wondered. A hand on her shoulder. Of course she would back off.

"Life…life happened to me," her voice was ever so sad. It was then I knew she had grown up to fast.

"You mean like you happening to me, thanks to you I lost my wings, I can no longer fly or turn small as I could before, because of you, children stopped believing in me," I snapped at her, no gentleness, she did hardly deserve it. For me to care about her.

"Oh my God, Tink, I am sorry, I never meant for you to lose them or that. And you are wrong, children do believe in you all over the world. You should know that the way you talked about how I was the evil queen for them. Children there they tell stories about Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, wishing they could fly to Neverland, wishing to fly. I even told that story to Henry when he was very young," Regina said, blushing.

"And I wish children didn't come here at all, I hate this island, the shadow and Pan for what he is doing to the boys," I said with a heavy sigh. The thing about this place was that it was happy, but it also made the children forget about their precious lives. It was almost as this other place I heard about Pleasure Island where the boys in the end got turned into donkeys. They boys that were stuck here they had fun sure, but they did know longer what was reality and what was not, they had no sense of right and wrong. What Regina didn't know was that her little boy was headed in that direction. He was starting to forget her and become a lost boy. And this broken woman, with her black heart, I was sure the little red was in there was due to him, I hated to see her back in the place she had been so many years ago, lost, confused, broken, and scared. Scared of losing the only person she had perhaps ever let herself love.

"We will find him and save him," I said, my voice steady even if I was not so sure. I had to lie to not have her lose the last of the hope she had.

"I hope so," she said, turning away again, I could hear the other woman, Emma was it call for her and left. I could still vanish if I wanted. I watched them from behind the bushes with amazement. Was Emma consoling her, because that was how it seemed, her hands on Regina's slender wrists, faces inches apart. I couldn't hear what they were saying though, they were talking very low key. Regina turned away fast due to some of her words. She was crying for real, my heart was aching for her. I hated it. What was it with this woman? By rumors between the rounds she was the most evil of them all, killing in cold blood I had heard, still there she was crying in frustration battling against Emma. If she was as cold as they said she shouldn't cry at all. Still here she was in tears battling the woman I up to now had seen her fight. Henry's other mother. She wasn't giving up easily, she ended up holding her and Regina sobbed sadly against her shoulder. Were they an item?

I walked away sighing heavily, I needed space, air to be alone.

* * *

"You simply cannot escape Neverland," I told her; she was holding a lifeless Henry in her arms. She wanted to take him home.

"Well I am not staying here, not after all this, I will find a way to save him and then we are leaving and you are going to help us get away," Regina said, it was not a request rather a demand.

"And why should I even do that, you came into my life, you wrecked me in every way possible. I don't owe you a thing. I already helped you into his camp and partly saving him, I hissed at her, arms crossed over my chest. How could she even say that, demand I asked her off this island and back home to wherever, leaving me behind again.

"Because I believe in you, I never stopped believing in you Tink, you are the reason as to why I believe in magic and in fairies. I should have learned back then there is good magic, not just bad," she whispered with a heavy sigh, looking down. Still holding her baby boy in her arms. She was on the ground now, sitting he was resting on her lap.

"You come here, you and your whatever you call this group, for they for sure don't considering you family half the time. You ask me to help you and I do and now you are asking me to stake my life going against him, for your son to survive. You say you believe in me that you never stopped, prove it," My eyes were shining with anger I was sure, with hurt.

"Really Regina what did you do to her?" I heard Emma ask.

"Mind your own business Swan," her tone was sharp.

"Fine, fine," he muttered rolling her eyes, mumbling something like, "If I hadn't known better I would say you had been lovers."

"Your wings got clipped because you gave me a second chance back then, I know that now," her voice was only a whisper, tears falling onto the lifeless Henry. She looked at me, "I caused so much pain and now...I believe in you Tinker Bell, and I believe in fairs."

The she did something I never thought she would do, she clapped three times, whispering, "They say when a new born baby laugh a fairy is born, help us bring him back to life and I am sure you will have your wings."

"You Left me crashing in a blazing fall. All you ever did was wreck me," It slipped from lips, making Emma whisper, "My God Regina, she is your wrecking ball, she loved you."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Swan, now can we get moving?" she snapped at the blonde. I looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant. She was right though, she had broken my heart as well as what once had been good in me.

"_Broken black heart goes well with burned wings broken belief_," Emma said in a matter of fact way.

"If you don't shut up now I will blow you from here to eternity," Regina snarled at her before saying, "Shall we get moving."

* * *

For me it was a blur what happened next, we did save Henry, and got his heart back in, we did defeat Pan, we did free Rumple what was his name, and we did leave Neverland behind on Hook's ship. However Regina had been wrong, my colors were still blacker than green and my wings were still gone. I left her, Henry, Emma and Neal up on the deck and went down below.  
I curled up on one of the bunks crying sadly.

"We kissed; I fell under your spell. A love no one could deny. Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you," I whispered quietly. Why couldn't I let her go, why couldn't I push her out of my mind even after all these years. And the saddest thing of all was that when I had shown her that love so many years ago wanting her to be happy, something inside me had hurt. She was a coward, even to this day, she would never know what she had did to that man, but now it was all too late. I just wanted to get back, get off this ship, and leave her behind. Forget.

"Tink, are you okay?" he voice sounded, worried. I hadn't heard her coming.

"Go away, haven't you done enough?" I asked her.

She sat down, taking her hands in mine, whispering, "I do believe in you, you were right back then what you said. You were my friend and I let you down. I should have gone in the bar, but I am glad I didn't. I believe in you because I...love you.

As she leaned in to kiss me, my heart stopped it truly did. Backing away she looked at me with shocked eyes whispering, "Your wings they are back."

"I...what do you want from me?" I asked her, shocked to my core.

"For you to stay with me wherever I go," she said, blushing.

"If you promise you'll never stop believing in me, I promise I'll stay," my tone was serious.

"I promise I will always believe in you," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss. And this time I knew she would not break me. I just wish I had known that sooner.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to her what you thought :o)


End file.
